In order to make the operation more convenient and intuitive to the user, conventional display panels have been gradually replaced with touch display panels of which each includes a display structure and a touch structure. The touch display panels can be used in many fields such as navigation system, automatic teller machine, point of sale terminal, laptop and smartphone. However, the design of simply stacking the display structure and the touch structure cannot satisfy people's pursuit of better display and touch effects. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the matching relationship between the display structure and the touch structure of the touch display panel in all aspects.